Class Advancement
Class Advancement is a end-game feature that was added in patch 3.1 that unlocks additional features and allows player to have a reason to continue gaining experience beyond hitting level 80 and capping talent points by unlocking new skills and Legendary talents, gaining more skill points, advanced Dragon Soul levels, Advanced Runes, astral refinement, 2nd advanced astral slot, Holy Forge and unlocking access to Purgatory Maze, Dragon Invasion and Elemental Forest multiplayer dungeon. Unlocking In order to unlock class advancement, two things need to be accomplished first. *Player has reached level 80 *Aquired Legendary Dragon Soul After completing these two objectives, the game will give a series of quests that you must complete in order: *Clear Lych’s Lair (Nightmare) *Win a Tank Battle (No longer required) *Win 1 time in a Battleground *Clear Dragon King Abyss (a solo dungeon that puts you against 5 bosses; 4 Dragon Caregivers and Dragon Lord Othrys) Each time you complete one of the quests, you will gain one non-Dragon Soul related Dragon Essence that will fill up an orb to the right of your screen. Once the orb is filled, it will explode and you will then be asked to talk to Brad, the Class Advancement NPC to unlock class advancement. Leveling Once you have unlocked class advancement, the first thing that you may notice is that you will be leveling again. These levels provide additional skill points that can be spend on new skills only available to Class Advanced players, or on the old skills. The first time you level, the game will take whatever experience points you have saved up and use that to base what level you start out at. Also you will gain an icon next to your name showing how far you are in leveling. This will give additional non-selectable title and icon beside character name that changes as you level up. The title changes depending on the number of levels you have gone through: Skills Every four levels, the player will receive one extra skill point that they can spend on either old skills or the new advance skills. In total one can acquire 20 additional skill points from Class Advancement. Dragon Invasion Is a new four-player multiplayer dungeon that becomes available once class advancement. Instead of using a multiplayer attempt, it uses 60 stamina instead. This pits you against bosses similar in structure to Spire. However, you are only given 20 minutes to complete the event. Each boss also has a timed enrage mechanic where they will kill players if they are not killed fast enough, as well as a random instant-kill attack on a single party member. If a single player is killed by the boss, they have a 30 second respawn cooldown before they can rejoin the battle. If the entire party is killed, they can attack the boss again but its HP will be fully restored. Between each round all players will roll a dice and be rewarded with gold, Mount Hoofs and Dragon Essences depending on the highest dice roll. For each number of the highest dice roll among the party, all four members will get 200,000 gold, 2 Mount Hoofs and 2 Dragon Essences. Number of treasures are twice highest dice roll with bonus treasure for straight and 3 bonus treasures if all roll same number. Standard treasure pile contains Mount Hoof, Dragon Essence and a one random drop what can be 100k gold, 1m gold, whips, Mount Hoof 1-3, Dragon Essence 1-3. On higher levels rewards are higher. Astral Refining In addition to the other features mentioned, class advancement unlocks the 10th Astral Slot. It also allows astral slots to be "blessed". Similar to Troop Enlightenment, players can use gold to add Blessing to an astral slot that increases the effectiveness of whichever astral is placed in that slot. Each Blessing requires 1,000,000 gold. Class Advance players start with one slot unlocked and for each of the first level of a title unlocked, the player unlocks another astral slot. Category:Features